7th Year
by Mademoiselle Ashley Brooke
Summary: A story about Lily and James' 7th year. Marauder's era, LExJP.
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**

I'm writing this to keep my mind off of Young Love for right now. This is a LilyxJames fanfiction.

**Disclaimer**- The only things I own are the stuff you don't recognize. The rest is all Jo's.

Also, all mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta yet.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily Evans boarded the Hogwarts Express with her best friends, Katie White and Nikki Coleman. Lily had shoulder-blade length curly, red hair and emerald green eyes. She was 17, in her final year at Hogwarts, and a bit petite. She had been made Head Girl over the summer. Katie had blonde hair that was a bit past the shoulder-blade and it was light brown in the back. She liked to make it straight but sometimes she left it curly. She had hazel eyes and was a bit taller than Lily. Nikki on the other hand had long brown hair that was usually straightened, since she didn't usually like curls, and chocolate brown eyes. She had a great figure, as did all of them, and she was the a bit taller than Katie. Katie and Nikki were Prefects.

Nikki and Katie got their trunks situated in a compartment and headed to the Prefect's Compartment. Lily went to the Head's Compartment and got her stuff situated as well. She was wearing her bade that had a lion on it and in big letters, "HG". She waited patiently for the Head Boy to come in as the train started to move. _Maybe it's that Remus Lupin. He's responsible enough for the job. _Lily thought. Remus Lupin was a tall blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He had been Prefect with Lily since their 5th year. Remus was part of the mischevois **(A/N: Is that spelled right?)** group called the Marauders.

The Marauder's were made up of 4 boys, who caused trouble in all sorts of ways. One of them was James Potter, who Lily absolutely loathed. James had jet black hair that was just as stubborn as he was and hazel eyes. He wore circle rimmed glasses and was, in Lily's carefully picked words, an arrogant, egotistical prick. James was a "player" who had a new woman each week. James' friend, Sirius Black, was the same way. Sirius also had jet black hair, but it actually listened to him. He had gray eyes and was known to be a real hottie. Peter Pettigrew **(A/N: TRAITOR!)** was a short little lump of a boy, with blonde hair and green eyes **(A/N: I think he has green eyes.)** and was really the scaredy-cat one of the Marauder's.

When the compartment door opened, Lily just gaped at who she saw. James Potter, the arragont, loathing, evil, egotistical, gitty prick was standing in front of her. She looked at a badge that was pinned to his chest and gasped. It was exactly like hers, but it said, "HB". She couldn't believe that James Potter had been made Head Boy. _Is Dumbledore off his rocker!_ she thought furiously to herself.

"Don't we have a Prefect's meeting to get to?" James asked her. Lily nodded, stood up, and followed him to the Prefect's Compartment. Lily explained mostly everything, except rounds. James had been polite enought to remind her with a, "Don't forget about rounds!" James and Lily went back to the Head's Compartment.

Once they were back in the compartment, Lily asked,"Why are you being so nice to me? You haven't asked me out once, and I am astounded!"

"Well, people can change, can't they?" was James' reply. He got up and walked out, to go and spend the train ride with his friends. Lily did the same.

Once Lily was in their compartment, Katie started going wild. "I can't believe James Potter has been made Head Boy!" Nikki nodded in agreement.

"You know what else is weird?" Lily asked her friends, after sitting down with Katie. Nikki and Katie stared at Lily.

"He hasn't asked me out yet. He's being really generous to me. Well, he's been really generous to everyone!" Lily replied. Nikki and Katie looked flabbergasted.

"And you know what he said when I asked why he was being so nice?" asked Lily.

"What?"

Lily quoted, "'Well, people can change, can't they?'" There was a moment's silence and the three of them burst out laughing. Sirius walked in. Katie had a small crush on Sirius, because he was super funny and smart. But he just doesn't set his mind to actually do his work.

"Do you have any more Chocolate Frogs, Katie?" Sirius addressed her. She nodded and looked in her trunk for the candy. She grabbed five of them, since she had about 20, and handed them to Sirius. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving Katie pink. She took her seat, and the three of them read silently.

When they saw Hogwarts in the distance, Lily left to the Head's Compartment to grab her robes and her trunk. She came back to their compartment, changed and they talked for the rest of the ride. They were talking about embarrasing moments when they reached Hogsmeade station. They got into a horseless carriage and waited. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat with them. James next to Lily, Sirius next to Katie, and Remus next to Nikki. When they got to the castle, they rushed inside. James sat next to Lily for the feast. During the feast, James asked if he could talk to Lily in private. She nodded and they exited the Great Hall.

"Look, since we are going to working together, I was thinking maybe we could be friends. I know that you worked really hard for that badge, and I don't want to screw it up for you." James said straight out. Lily looked at him with an amazed expression.

"Okay, I guess, Pot-_James_." Lily corrected herself. Being friends meant first name basis. They shook hands and proceeded back into the Great Hall.

_This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._ James thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>

So how did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you liked it really good! Please review saying if I should keep the story!

Ashley (bookxw0rm)


	2. Troy Jones

I am so happy you all loved chapter 1!

**Disclaimer-** All the things I own are the stuff you don't recognize. The rest is all Jo's!

I don't have a beta (yet) but I'm hoping that one of these people will e-mail me about it. (Amethyst K. and sophianwin)

>>>>>>>>>>>>

James and Lily walked down the seventh floor corridor. They were trying to find the Head's Dormitories. They had a piece of parchment that had directions on it written in slanted writing, known as Professor Dumbledore's. The entrance to the Head's Dorms was to be the tenth portrait on the right hand side. James and Lily counted the portraits quietly. They paused at the tenth portrait. It was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

As they approaced, Godric asked them, "Password?" James looked down at the parchment.

"Ruby Lion." Lily stated. Godric swung open and they stepped in. They had looks of awe on their faces. The Common Room was huge. Bookcases lined the walls, and the window gave a good view of Hogsmeade. There was a roaring fire, two chairs placed infront of it, a coffee table behind those, and a comfortable couch behind that. The door on the left read "**James Potter**" and the door on the right said "_Lily Evans_". They looked in Lily's room first. The walls were painted red with agolden trim. There was a queen sized bed with red and gold striped bed sheets. There was a bookcase on the wall across from the bed, and a door next to the bookcase. In the corner was a mahogany desk. There was another door next to the door beside the book case. On the wall to the right of the bed (the bed was pushed up on one wall and sort of in the center of the room) were French styled doors which led to a balcony. The door beside the bookcase was a closet, and the door beside the closet was teh bathroom. The bathroom had a bathtub that was a bit smaller than the one in the Prefect's Bathroom on the 5th floor, and there was a shower with a switch that made the doors fog up. (Like the bathroom stalls that were on Real World: Austin.) They looked into James' room which was basically the same. Lily went back to her room to unpack.

Once she left, James started hanging up posters of famous Quidditch players. On the bedside table, he placed a picture of his family, and a picture of Lily. He unpacked his trunk with a wave of his wand and took a nice warm bath. He heard a giggle, and looked at the toilet. He saw Moaning Myrtle who squealed and left. James shrugged it off and continued relaxing.

Once in her room, Lily waved her wand and all of her things became unpacked. She took her bathing supplies into the bathroom and took a shower. She dried herself off, and dressed in black track pants and a pink t-shirt. She started reading "_Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7_". After about an hour of reading she closed the book and slept.

!#$&()!#$&()+

James' eyes fluttered open. Someone was saying his name in a beautiful voice, and was nudging him in the side. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them on. Lily was standing in front of him. He glanced at the clock. It was eight thirty. Breakfast would be over soon.

"Finally you're awake!" Lily said and left. James threw on his clothes, ruffled his hair, grabbed his satchel and shoes and began heading out the door, hopping on one foot trying to get his shoes on. He tripped on the stairs and fell down. Lily saw, gasped, and rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He had a bloody nose and a lump on his head. She mended his nose, and made the lump go away. He finished tying his shoes and stood up.

"I'm fine." said James, who turned pink in embarassment. Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She grabbed her satchel and they walked out the door together. When they got their, McGonnagal handed them their schedules and Lily sat down with Katie and Nikki. They all had the same classes. Katie, who loved coffee, was on about her tenth cup already. Before she could pour another cup, Nikki snatched away the pot.

"Are you trying to have a heart attack?" Nikki pointed out, and Katie went for the orange juice instead.

Sirius and James were in a good conversation about Quidditch. James had been made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain last year. Katie was humming "Rush" by Aly&AJ, and Lily and Remus were talking about politics. Nikki was in deep thought about this guy she liked. His name was Troy Jones. He was a 7th year Ravenclaw and a Prefect. He had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and an American accent. He had a really nice body and was a Quidditch player. Troy looked at Nikki, who was staring at him. He flashed her a toothy smile with his perfect white teeth. Nikki smiled shyly back and went pink. She pretended to be interesting in her bacon and when she looked up he was talking to his best friend, Chad Bleu. Chad was black and had a curly afro. He also played Quidditch. The bell rang and Katie, Lily, and Nikki grabbed their satchels and headed to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

During Transfiguration, Katie and Lily sat behind Nikki. They had seen her staring at Troy and decided to try to get him to sit next to her. James and Sirius took the table behind Remus and Peter. Chad sat with his girlfriend Monique McKessie, and there were no more seats left. Troy spotted the seat next to Nikki and sat there. Nikki stiffened and focused on Professor McGonnagol. Troy's hand touched Nikki's when he reached into his satchel. She went pink and stared at the board. Troy looked at her and saw that she was blushing. He looked at their hands touching and he took his hand away. He mumbled a "Sorry" and focused on his notebook. Nikki had her hair half up half down, and straightened. She was wearing some foundation to cover up her acne. The bell rang signaling the beginning of the class period.

"Good morning students." Professor McGonnagol greeted. "Today we will be working on transfiguring your desks into another object. The incantation is _La Forte_. Here is a demonstraition." She took out her wand and cleared one of the desks up front. "_La Forte_." The desk turned into a quill.

"The incantation to change it back to a desk is _Le Dooske." _McGonnagol transfigured the quill back into a desk. "Please get started."

Lily and Katie got it on their second tries. Lily turned it into a pair of glasses. Katie turned it into a bar of soap. Nikki couldn't get it. Troy got it on his thried try. He turned it into a brookstick. He was watching Nikki struggle.

"Do you need some help?" he offered. She nodded, not looking at him. He stood behind her and grabbed her hand that she was holding her wand in. She smiled slightly.

He moved her wand in a circle and flicked it, and she said the incantation. It turned into parchment. He moved her wand in a counterclock-wise circle and flicked it, and she said the other incantation. It turned back into a desk. She grinned and turned around facing him.

"Thanks!" she said excitedly. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Troy just fell in love with a girl by the name of Nikki Coleman. The bell rang, and they gathered their stuff and walked out of the door. Lily, Nikki, Katie, and the Marauder's headed to Potions with the Slytherins. They took a seat at the only desk that fits three people. The front and center one. They got their Potion kits and cauldrons ready and waited for the bell to ring.

While waiting, Katie took note about how Nikki was smiling really big. She said, "Did someone cast a spell on you or something?"

"Nope." Nikki answered.

"Then why are you smiling so big?" asked Katie.

"I fell in love." Nikki replied. The bell rang and Professor Slughorn set them to work on making Draught of Living Death.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please review! Especially you, sophianwin!

Ashley (bookxw0rm)


	3. Conversations

I finally came up with an idea for chapter 3. It took me all weekend, including Friday.

**Disclaimer-** I only own what you don't recognize. The rest is Jo's.

_Chapter 3- Conversations_

It was eleven o'clock at night, and here we find our Head Boy and Head Girl patrolling the fifth floor corridor. James had flown around the Quidditch pitch during free period, and almost missed Double Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. Lily had done her homework during free period. James was just whistling a tune, hands shoved in his packets, and his wand in the waistband of his jeans. Lily was carrying her wand at her side in deep thought. _Why is he acting so weird? Is it possible for James Potter, arrogant toerag, to grow up? Don't think like that Lily! Don't let your guard down!_ Lily thought. She sent a scowl out the window. Lily looked around and spotted two figures in the dark.

"_Lumos_." Lily mumbled. She pointed her wand toward them and saw Sirius and a 7th year Hufflepuff by the name Georgina George snogging. James tapped his friend's shoulder. Sirius spun around.

"Oh. Hey guys." Sirius tried covering up. Lily and James sent him off with a warning, and Sirius and Georgina left.

James tried making conversation. "So how did your first day go?"

Lily thought about it. "Not completely horrible. I mean, it wasn't ruined by one thing that I am happy didn't happen."

James smirked. "And that thing would be?"

"You not asking me out. I like it better that way." Lily answered. James rolled his eyes, but laughed a bit.

"So if I said the words 'Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?', your day would be ruined?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily answered, "It would be." James opened his mouth to speak, but Lily cut him off. "Don't even say it."

James laughed. "Say what?" Lily was biting her cheeks to try to keep from smiling, but James saw the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Come on," Lily said, changing the subject, "let's check by the Astronomy Tower." They headed off in the direction of the Tower.

1234567890 1234567890

Here, we find Katie and Remus in the Common Room at eleven o'clock, having a good hearty chat about Quidditch. Remus sounding happy, but never looked Katie in the eye. Inside he was worried. The full moon was a week away. Katie finally caught his eyes, and saw a worried look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Remus shook his head. "It's nothing."

Katie looked sympathetic. "If it's about your furry little secret, I know."

Remus was shocked. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened. "How did you find out?"

"I heard when Sirius told Snape." Katie told him. Remus nodded in response and looked into the fire from where they were sitting, which was in a far corner of the Common Room. He had to take note to kill SIirus later.

"Don't kill Sirius later." It was as if Katie read his mind. She got up and walked to the staircase that led to the girl's dorm. At the foot of the stairs she faced him and said, "Goodnight." and walked up the steps.

1234567890 1234567890

And now we find our Nikki with Troy at eleven o'clock in the Room of Requirement. Nikki had gone there to study at ten, and only 5 minutes ago Troy had come in.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were in here." Troy said. He turned to leave when Nikki stopped him.

Nikki answered, "It's ok. You don't have to leave." Troy smiled and turned back around.

He sat next to her on the desk and pulled out his textbook. Ten minutes past. Then fifteen. Finally when it was 11:25, Nikki tried to converse with Troy.

"It's a beautiful night." she said, looking out the window. _(1)_

Troy looked out too. "Yeah. I love nighttime."

Nikki looked at him. "Why?"

"Because," Troy said, "It's when the stars come out. And they remind me of a pretty girl that I really like."

Nikki smiled. "Who?"

Troy panicked. He turned back to his work. He didn't want Nikki to know that he liked her. He was afraid she didn't like him back.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it." Nikki said, turning back to the essay Professor Slughorn gave them. He mumbled something she couldn't understand.

Nikki didn't look up. She just asked, "What was that?"

Troy spoke up. "I like you." Nikki looked up at him and blushed.

"I like you too." Troy and Nikki were leaning in. They were inches away when- The door blasted open.

"Okay, you two. Time to go back to your Common Rooms." James said. He had spotted Troy going in there a few minutes ago. Nikki cursed him in her mind, as did Troy, and they gathered their things and left.

On her way out, Nikki mumbled to James, "Way to ruin a moment!" She shoved past him and walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, clearly mad with James.

1234567890 1234567890

Lily and James walked into the Head Dormitories. They sat on the couch for a few moments, staring into the fire. James was in thought about how he ruined Nikki's night. He looked over at Lily who was picking at a loose thread in the couch. She felt his eyes and turned to face him. He looked away quickly. Lily shrugged, got up, and walked to the staircase that lead to her room.

"Good night James." Lily said before walking up the stairs. When she was in her room, she changed into a pair of matching pajamas. She opened the doors that led to her balcony and stepped out. She breathed in the nights air.

James walked in quietly. He saw Lily out on her balcony. "Lily?" Lily spun around.

"Yes?" she asked.

James held up a piece of parchment. "Can you help me?" Lily smiled and nodded, and they walked over to her bed. Lily helped him finish his Potions essay. When they were done it was nearly midnight. James and Lily looked at each other and began moving in.

James glanced at the alarm clock. It read "11:58". He stopped. "We better get some sleep."

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight James."

" 'Night Lily." James walked out and closed the door.

_I can't kiss Lily. I just can't._ James thought on his way down the steps.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

So how was it? Did you like it? Please review!

Ashley (bookxw0rm)

P.S. I finally have betas! I got this chapter back from Amethyst K. sophianwin will give it back with some little notes that will make my writings more professional. :)


	4. Something More

I planned this chapter for about two days...

**Disclaimer-** I only own the stuff you don't recognize. The rest is J.K. Rowling's.

_Chapter 4- Something More _

"And Potter catches the Snitch! THE WIMBOURNE WASPS WIN!" the announcer screamed, his voice magically amplified. The crowd roared and James pumped up his fist, ecstatic beyond belief-

"James...James...James!" Lily said. James awoke and shoved on his glasses. He noticed that she was drenched in sweat...He threw off the covers and stood up. She looked at his bare chest.

_Oh, Quidditch is doing him—Don't even!_ Lily thought. She walked out of the door and took a nice, cold shower to wash away any such thoughts. She pulled on her uniform and after a few half-hearted attempts, performed a Drying Charm on her hair. She brushed through it and tied half back with a burgundy and gold ribbon. After some deliberation, she chose a locket she had received from her mother, pulled on her shoes, and grabbed her satchel.

Meanwhile, James got dressed, put on his shoes, ruffled his hair, grabbed his bag, and went downstairs to wait for Lily. When she got there, they walked in to the Great Hall together. Lily sat with Nikki and Katie, and James sat with the Marauder's. Lily, Nikki, and Katie talked and ate until the bell rang, as did James and the Marauder's. They left to History of Magic.

During History of Magic, Lily got bored and passed an Animal Note to James. It was a dog.  
_I'm bored._ James read and laughed quietly. He scribbled something down and turned it into a monkey.

Lily snatched the tail of the origami monkey, wincing as it shrieked in protest.

_Don't worry, you aren't the only one. Look at Sirius. _

Lily did so, to see him sleeping and drooling on his desk. James moved his arm and performed a Drying Charm on the desk. Lily smiled and wrote down a note. She turned it into a cat. The cat minced to James, who picked it up and opened it with caution. He hated cats. It said, _Maybe you shouldn't have sat there... _

Rolling his eyes and jotting something down, he folded his paper (with a little—no, a lot of help from his wand) into a fat, little angel, unmistakably Cupid. Batting its wings, it flew over to Lily, who opened it hastily before it could poke her with one of its love arrows.

_Go to Hogsemeade with me sometime? _

Lily wrote something down and turned it into a broken heart. She Levitated it to him.

_No. _

James ripped up the letter, propped his elbows on the desk, and put his face in his hands. That would be the two-hundred seventy-third time that she turned him down. She turned her face towards Binns and paid attention for the rest of the class. When the bell rang they went to Care of Magical Creatures.

In Care of Magical Creatures, they learned about kelpies. Professor Whisp had them read the description that Newt Scamander had written in Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. During the entire lesson, James doodled moodily over his textbook.

After that, they went to free period. Sirius, Remus, and James headed to the library to study. Lily walked in after them. She sat down at a table, took out her books, opened them, and started studying.

Amos Diggory, looking only slightly abashed, walked up to Lily.

"Hullo Lily." he said. "I was wondering if you had a date to Hogsmeade."  
She smiled at him sunnily. Quite a refreshing change from James' "Wanna go to Hogsmeade, Evans?"

"Sure."

Amos left and Lily was beaming, though a red tinge was creeping up her cheeks. Amos, though some said he wasn't very bright, was funny and decently good at his studies. It helped that hours of Quidditch built up his physique…James, who from afar had watched the entire encounter, marched up to Lily.

"What'd Amos want?" he whispered.

"Oh nothing. Just a date to Hogsmeade." she whispered back. James' face fell for a moment, but he recovered quickly and stalked back to the table that he was studying at. He gathered his books and left the library, leaving behind a confused Lily who he vowed to get over.

1234567890 1234567890

Over the next few weeks, Lily and James didn't talk much. One day they got together in Lily's room and planned when Hogsmeade weekend would be. James was reminded that Lily was going with Amos rather tetchily.

"What about next weekend?" Lily suggested.

"Okay. Next Saturday." James said, not looking at her.

Lily looked at him as if he were on Floo Powder. "Is something wrong?" James shook his head. He wrote down the information for Hogsmeade's date on five pieces of parchment. He got up and left to give four of the notices to the Heads of Houses and one of them to put up in the Prefect's Lounge. Lily looked confused, and then shook it off.

The next day Lily walked up to James with a bright smile on her face during free period. "James, can we talk?"

"Sure." He said off-handedly, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder. Since they were in the Gryffindor Common Room, they walked outside the portrait hole.

"I've got a great idea. How about we have a Halloween Ball?" Lily burst excitedly, quite proud of her idea. She had no idea that many people had proposed it before.

James looked at her for the first time in days. "Why not?" he asked dully.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, frowning at his lack of enthusiasm.

"No. I'm not. But you've never cared before so why start now?" James snapped. He turned around and stomped back into the portrait hole. Lily, angered at this unexpected reaction, walked off into the opposite direction.

After dinner, James came into Lily's room to plan the Halloween Ball. But her cool comments about him not being so interested before fell on deaf ears.

"I'm taking a shower." She announced, finally. He didn't seem to care.

They got started as soon as she came out of the bathroom with her hair wet and her pajamas on.

1234567890 1234567890

The month of September passed, and Lily still didn't figure out what was wrong with James. She ran into him in the halls one Saturday.

"Listen James. We need to talk." She announced. "What is wrong with you?" Lily asked him straight out.

James looked at her. "You want to know what's wrong? You really want to know?" Lily nodded.

"Well, maybe it was because my heart got broken twice in the same day." James told her sarcastically. "Perhaps it may be because you're going to Hogsmeade with Diggory."

"But-"

"I hope you have fun shagging him." James said cuttingly. Her eyes softened as they welled up with tears. James sat for a moment, half-stunned, and half-angry.

"What've I done?" James asked himself. He ran after her.

"Lily!" Lily heard James calling her. She picked up the pace of her walk, wiping away her tears. She felt a hand clamp her arm. James had caught up with her and turned her around.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to come out." James explained, embarrassed. She shook her head.

"If that's what you really think of me, fine! I thought I had you as a friend, Potter! But I guess I was wrong." Lily said, her voice choking up.

_She called me Potter_, James thought dazedly. She pushed him away, a sob tearing out of her throat, and this time, ran. He walked up to the wall and banged his head against it.

Lily stopped when she was out of breath. She leaned against the wall and thought. Her heart was exploding. I thought he liked me! Oh, Merlin, I've fallen for James! She slid down the wall and clutched her legs to her chest.

"Lily. Are you all right?" Amos asked her. Lily looked up and shook her head, willing the words to come out. She took his hand as he reached over to help her up.

"Amos, I'm really sorry." She said quickly, biting her lip. "Something came up and I can't go to Hogsmeade with you." Lily said.

Was that happiness she saw?

"Oh. Well, okay then. See you around Lily!" Amos left. Once he was out of sight, Lily ran down the hall looking for James. She crashed right into him and they fell to the ground. Lily scrambled to her feet.

"Sorry." Lily muttered. He got up and brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"I'm sorry for pushing you away."

He stuck out his hand.  
"Friends?" he asked. Lily shook it.

"Friends."

"_We could be something more..._" Lily thought.

_Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before.  
We would be something more... _

>>>>>>>>>>>>

And here you have chapter 4! The quote(s) at the end are from Aly & AJ's song "Something More". I got this chapter back from sophianwin. If you wanna see what the original chapter would have looked like, e-mail me or IM me on AIM at love RUSHH. Please review!


End file.
